I Give A Damn About You!
by nekoluver
Summary: Okay, so basically, Winry thinks that Ed's leaving all the time means that he doesn't care. It's eating her up inside so she snaps and ends up being emo and basically not caring EdXWin warning: character death
1. Winry goes emo

**Okay I am back with yet ANOTHER fanfiction! I really should work on Mr. Evil Finally Dies but...I kinda lost inspiration...So yeah... I got inspiration for this fic from this strange book I was reading and all the punk rock I listen to. Okay I will now cram the whole disclaimer and OOC explanation into one sentence: IT'S **_**FAN**_**FICTION!!! Okay, that was pretty much it. **

**Fanfiction: Story written by fan, characters are of course OOC or else there'd be nothing to write about.**

**I Give A Damn About You!**

**Chapter 1: Winry goes emo**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a sunny day in the quiet town of Resembool, and Edward Elric walked down the road with a smile on his face. He hadn't been back to see Winry in ages and, even though he was going to get killed for breaking his automail again, he was still happy. He had finally accepted his hidden feelings for the young mechanic as love.

Alphonse Elric smiled(A/N yes, he's a suit of armor but he pulls of human expression well, doesn't he?), looking at the dorky smile on his brother's face. "Excited to be seeing Winry, huh brother?"

Ed's face turned as red as the jacket he was always wearing. "Hell no! Why would I be excited to see that mechanic freak?"

Just then Ed was knocked off his feet due to a chunk of metal colliding with his skull. He lay there for barely a second before he was back on his feet and screaming. "Winry, what the hell is your problem! You're gonna kill me one of these times!"

Winry was leaning over the balcony glaring at the small, blonde alchemist. "Oh please, like anything could penetrate that thick skull of yours!"

The look on Ed's face screamed murder and Al put his hand on his brother's shoulder to prevent any violence. "Just calm down brother, she didn't mean it!"

Ed was about to protest when Winry smiled and went back inside. She too, had strong feelings hidden in her heart. Only, her love was tinged black. The supposedly pure emotion was tainted by loneliness, sorrow, and anger. How could he just leave her there? He didn't care...He never would...It'd be easier to just never see him again...Of course it wouldn't matter to him, she was just his mechanic...

Winry sighed and went to her workroom where Ed was sure to be waiting. Al was probably in the living room as always. It was a constant routine. She walked in, and sure enough, Ed was sitting in a chair waiting. She repaired his automail arm in silence.

"Winry?" Ed asked uncertainly after a long period of uncomfortable silence.

"Don't talk to me Edward. I know you'll leave as soon as your arm's fixed, and then I won't see you again until you need your goddamn mechanic!" Winry snapped at him, tightening the last bolt.

That stung. Ed never, ever had intended to hurt her. After all, he loved her. But obviously, the feeling wasn't mutual. "Fine," he answered deathly calm. "I guess there's no use in talking to my _mechanic_ anyway." Since his arm was finished, he got up, glared back at Winry, and walked out of the room. When he got to the living room, he called Al, and the two left.

**That was three years ago, and the last time Winry had seen, or spoken to, Ed...**

Winry opened her eyes and glared at the sun shining through her bedroom window. She got up and pulled off her black, lacy nightgown. The tatoo on her hip could now be seen. It was a rose piercing a bleeding heart. The petals of the rose were the color of Ed's jacket, the thorns the colors of his eyes. A constant reminder of why she had pushed him away; her bleeding heart.

She pulled on a black shirt with a red 'X' across the front of it, black pants covered in chains, and buckle-up boots similar to Ed's. She then walked to the bathroom and scowled at her reflection. Her hair had been dyed black with red highlights in the front. She sighed and applied her eyeliner in a think, dark streak under her lid, complimented by dark eyeshadow and blood-red lipstick.

Finally, she walked down to the living room where her grandma was waiting for her. She sat at the table, and Pinako set eggs and toast in front of her. Winry nibbled on her toast silently, secretly wondering how Ed was doing. She roughly shook her head. "_No!_," she yelled inwardly. "_I refuse to think about that ass!_" Before she knew it, she had finished her breakfast and Pinako had taken away the plate.

"We have some visitors here," Pinako said. "They're waiting in your workroom."

Winry sighed, frustrated. "How many times do I have to tell you, Granny? It's notMY workroom! I don't do automail anymore!"

Pinako stared at her granddaughter sadly. "I know, it's a shame. You were so talented at it, and you loved it. It was as if it was what you were born to do."

Winry 'pffted' and stomped off to the workroom. "_Yeah right, the only thing I was born for was to be miserable. Damn that bastard Edward!_" When she got there, she stared past the doorway in shock. Then, carefully masking her emotions, she turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**How do these things always end up a lot shorted then I planned? Now that I look back, I think Win would kill me for calling her wrench a 'chunk of metal'...-shrugs- oh well! Lol But it's so sad! She dropped automail! -sniff- Okay, reviews plz! I don't care what you say. Comments, flames, guesses on who the visitor is, I don't care! Just review! Oh right, I dunno when the next chappie'll be up cuz it hasn't been written yet...(But reviews may persuade me to write it faster!) **


	2. Frustrations of Family

**Okay, I tried to make this a little longer, but I doubt it worked...-.-; yeah... I really don't know what else to say except special thanks to RoyKitten07, Malicious-Alchemist, and Winry-15 for reviewing! . -gives reviewers cupcakes with Ed and Al's faces on them- yays! **

**Disclaimer in 1****st**** chapter **

**I Give A Damn About You!**

**Chapter 2: Frustrations of Family**

**I tried to put this up once already and didn't realize it didn't work until my friend tried to read it...So sorry it took so long! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Winry walked slowly and quietly away, so as not to draw attention to herself. Thankfully, the two hadn't seen her...yet. She stopped mid-step. "_Wait a second...Who was the other one?_" she thought for a minute then shook her head in disgust. "_Who _cares" She scowled and started back on her journey to the kitchen.

She burst in to the room and glared at Pinako. She took a deep breath so she wouldn't yell. If she did, they would definitely hear her. She clenched her fists at her sides. "What...the hell is _he_ doing here?" she asked, struggling to keep her calm, and not shout.

Pinako looked at her seriously. "You needed to see them. You've changed Winry, and not for the better."

"He is the last person I need to see!" and with that Winry ran up to her room. How could her own grandma do this to her? It was betrayal! Didn't she know how Winry felt?

Pinako stared sadly after the girl. She knew Winry had fallen in love with the blonde alchemist, Edward Elric, a long time ago. She also knew that the boy felt the same way, though he'd never admit it. The two could not see how much they meant to each other, or how much they'd hurt each other. Pinako had decided that it was about time she stepped in and helped them. That's why she had invited the brothers to Resembool.

Pinako walked to the work room to tell the boys they wouldn't be seeing her granddaughter. They looked up from where they were sitting as she walked in to the room.

"Where's Winry?" A now-flesh Al asked innocently.

"She...she doesn't feel well..." Pinako answered looking down. "_This is going to be harder than I thought..._"

Ed scoffed, and looked to the side. "Whatever, like I wanted to see that stupid bitch anyway! I can't believe you made me come here!" he got up, and began to walk out the door.

"Brother..." Al said just barely audible.

Ed stopped and turned his head so he could see his younger brother. "Just leave me alone..." he said in a softer tone, and then left.

Al looked bashfully up at Pinako. "I'm sorry. Brother's been like this ever since Winry...since their fight."

Pinko sighed. "I know, Winry's been just as bad. If not, worse."

"_Ever since they broke each other's hearts..._" they thought in unison.

Ed was sitting beneath the big oak tree, staring down at his hands. His right hand gleamed in the sunlight, the smooth metal soaking in the warm rays. Though he had gotten his brother's body back, he couldn't get his arm and leg back as well. Just another price to pay...

Though the original arm had been replaced by automail his new mechanic made when he broke the old one, it still reminded him of Winry. So he had grown to despise it even more than he did before. He stood up stiffly. There was no question that Winry was a better mechanic then the one he currently employed. There were all kinds of problems with his arm and leg now, but he was way too stubborn to go back to Winry. It was a surprise to even him that he was there now.

He looked up at the Rockbell's house just in time to see the tip of a black ponytail go out of site. "_Black?_" Some one had been watching him, but who? Winry's hair certainly wasn't black the last time he saw it...Soon the thought left his mind and was replaced by a different one. "_I bet she still hates me...But wait, I hate her too!...Don't I?_" as Ed argued with himself until someone opened the front door. He was too engrossed in his thoughts to hear the first couple times she called him, but soon he heard her.

"Ed! Come inside!"

The boy looked up at the sound of his name, but made no motion to listen. Eventually, he heard the door shut and went back to his thoughts.

Pinako closed the door and walked back to the kitchen where Al sat sipping a glass of lemonade through a bendy straw. (A/N I LOVE bendy straws! Oh, and you all thought it was Winry calling Ed! Nope, she's still being emo and antisocial ) She stared for a bit, watching him with his new body. He wouldn't say how his brother had done it, she wasn't even sure he knew, but he now had a human body. He even looked to be his age, though he was slightly taller than his brother...

Al looked up to see Pinako. "Oh Granny, you're back!"

Pinako jumped and covered her heart with her hand. After a minute she calmed back down though, and walked to sit next to Al. "Your brother wouldn't come in," she said.

Al made a face. "Ugh! Brother can be so stubborn sometimes! And Winry too!" he laid his head in his hands. "What do we do?"

Pinako laid her hand on Al's back, causing him to sit up and look at her. "Go talk to Winry. She may not want to see Ed, but I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you."

Al nodded and walked up the stairs...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oh damn it...It's still too short! T.T ...reviewers get FMA cookies this time! . **


	3. ALCHEMY FIGHT!

**Another chappie down the hatch! Yays! Hehe And still so short...DAMN YOU SHORTNESS! I BLAME YOU ED! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! **

**Ed- WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE CAUSES A FANFICTION HE'S IN TO BE JUST AS SHORT AS HIM?!!! **

**Hehe he's so cuuute!**

**Okay I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers Adelaide MacGregor, The Earth Alchemist, Hunter-Robin,and Mystryink (who's review was quite interesting. I liked it! .). -hands out FMA cookies to all the reviewers- **

**Now...ONWARD TO THE FIC!!!! hehe**

**I Give a Damn About You! **

**Chapter 3: Alchemy Fight**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al was nervous as he walked up the creaky stairs. Pinako had said Winry changed...How?

Was she as bad as his brother? Was she still sad? So many questions that wouldn't be answered until he talked to her...He finally reached her closed bedroom door. He held his hand up in a fist, then let out a deep sigh. Finally, he knocked.

"Go away!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door. It was so emotionless Al almost didn't recognize it.

"Winry?" Al asked. "Please open up!" His voice had gotten a little deeper, but not much. It still sounded like Al.

"Al?" Winry asked, surprised. "_When did he get here?_" She stood up off her bed, and walked to the door. She opened it to see a boy with brown hair who was slightly taller than her.

"Winry?!" Al asked the girl with black hair. "_What the hell happened to her?! She's...emo..._" (A/N- it makes me giggle)

Winry glared. "Who the hell are you?"

"Winry, it's me!"

"Alphonse?!" Winry asked in surprise. When had this happened?

Al rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah...Brother finally did it!"

Winry looked angry again. "I'll talk to you, but I refuse to talk about that bastard!"

Al looked sad. "But..."

"No! He's dead to me..."

Al's eyes went to the ground. "Don't say things like that, they may come true."

Winry suddenly realized how bad it was for her to say that. Al lost his mother, and had almost lost his brother numerous times. She shouldn't let her hate for Ed hurt his little brother. "I'm sorry."

Al looked up and smiled. "That's okay!" he grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards the door. "Hey Winry! Let's go play outside!" Winry almost smiled as she followed him. "_He's still so childish!_"

Ed watched the pair walk across the yard toward the hills, hand in hand. He recognized one of them as Al, but who was the other? Then she turned her head at just the right angle...and he knew. "_Winry...What the hell is Al doing with her? And holding her hand!_" Ed grimaced. "_That traitor..._"

Ed jumped to his feet. "Hey Al!" He shouted. It was easy to hear the anger in his voice.

The two stopped walking and looked towards the voice. Al was calm, but Winry was clearly in shock. She hadn't wanted to see him, and had not expected to. Plus...he was clearly pissed. Everyone was silent for a while. Al stared calmly at his older brother.

Finally, Ed began to walk towards the pair. He clenched his fists at his sides. Winry quickly let go of Al's hand. Ed didn't even look towards the frightened ex-mechanic. "What are you doing Al! Get away from her!"

Al, who was still calm looking, stared straight into his brother's eyes. It seemed this was nothing new...And it wasn't. Ed's temper had been growing worse and worse ever since his fight with Winry.

"Why should I?" Al asked, a small note of challenge in his voice.

"Because I don't want her filth to rub off on you!" Ed shouted.

Winry instinctively reached for her wrench, but realized it wasn't there. She hadn't carried it with her since she had quit being a mechanic. Instead, tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran off.

"Now look what you've done!" Al said to his brother. This was impossible!

"So what?" Ed replied.

"Winry's your friend Ed!"

"Maybe she's yours, but that bitch is no friend of mine!" Ed yelled, but was then silenced by a fist colliding with his face. Ed stared at his brother in shock.

"She's your friend," Al repeated.

This set Ed off. He clapped his hands and the now alchemy-enriched air pressure sent Al flying. Al jumped back to his feet and clapped his hands. Ever since he had gotten his body back, he hadn't needed to use a transmutation circle. A hole opened up beneath Ed's feet, and he fell in.

Al barely has time to take a breath before Ed was back due to the platform he transmuted and raised to the surface. The ground now opened beneath Al's feet and two platforms began to quickly snap together, which would crush Al's fragile human body.

Al quickly jumped out of the way. "That's dangerous brother!" Al yelled. He then clapped his hands together, and slapped them on the ground.

Ed was forced to jump around the yard as spikes rose from the earth ro pierce his flesh. "You said_ I_ was dangerous! Are you trying to kill me Al?!" As Ed said this his step hesitated, and a spike went through his right arm, shattering the automail.

Al stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "You know Ed, for a genius, you really can be an idiot sometimes," he said as he walked past his brother, and into the house.

Ed stared after Al, wide-eyed. "What the hell just happened?" he muttered.

**- - - - - - - - - - **

**Now see, here's my problem, I can only seem to write this during science class. Yeah... I never get any work done in that class! Lol Yeah...R&R if ya want more!!!!!!! .**


	4. Automail Repair

**Rawrs! I typed this up once and then accidentally closed out of the program without saving. -cries- Do you know how much that sucks?! I only got one review for my last chappie...But I do thank FullMetalBasket07 for that single review...I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! I CAN'T WRITE LIKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION! COME ON! Okay...I'll stop yelling at my readers now...Before I get fired...Yes this is only fanfiction but you never know! Hehe**

**I Give A Damn About You!**

**Chapter 4: Automail Repair**

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ed finally shook his head, and snapped out of it. He looked down at his demolished arm angrily. "_Why would Al do this? He knows my mechanic's all the way in Central!...I guess I'll just have to have Granny Pinako fix it..._" After deciding this, he determinedly walked back into the house.

"What happened to you?" Pinako asked as soon as she saw him.

Ed glared at Al, who happened to be sitting on the couch nearby, then looked back to Pinako. "Nothing... It was just an accident."

Pinako nodded. "Okay. Go wait in the work room."

Ed nodded in return, and walked down the hallway to said room. Pinako watched him go, and as soon as he was out of earshot, she turned her attention to Al. "Where's Winry?" she asked.

"I saw her come in the back door just before Ed came in," he replied. "I think she snuck up to her room."

"Okay...I need you to do me a favor," she said with a mischievous glint showing behind her glasses. Just in case there were prying ears anywhere, she whispered the plan into his ear.

"Ed's not going to like this..."

"No, he won't, and neither will Winry, but it's up to you to convince him to go along with it. If anyone can do it, you can. Okay?"

Al sighed. "Fine...But he's _really_ not going to be happy."

Pinako smiled. "I know," she said and both began to walk in separate directions. "Oh and Al?" Pinako asked, pausing and turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck. You'll need it," she smiled and walked up the stairs.

Al solemnly walked to the workroom. "_This isn't going to be easy..._"

Pinako was about half-way up the stairs when a loud "WHAT?!" was heard from somewhere on the first floor. She chuckled to herself. "_Good luck, kid..._" She went on to her granddaughter's and opened the door. "Winry?"

Winry quickly wiped her eyes, and looked up at her grandmother in surprise. "Yes?"

"I have someone in the workroom that needs you to work on their automail," she replied plainly.

"Granny...You know I don't do that anymore..."

"I know, I know... But I really need your help. I have to help Al out, so I just don't have time," Pinako said as she successfully pulled off the guilt-look.

Winry sighed. "Fine," she said. "But only this ONE time."

Pinako smiled in triumph, and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a cold, metallic object, she placed it in Winry's hand.

Winry stared down at it. "I don't want this," she said looking at the thing like it was some unknown object, though a little while ago, she had never been without it.

"It's yours," Pinako said. "I won't carry that wrench around any longer."

(A/N- Yeah...I always thought Win gettin' her wrench back would be a big deal...Am I crazy?)

Winry glared. "Fine!" she shoved the thing into her pocket angrily. Though, secretly, she was relieved to have the feel of the smooth metal pressing against her leg through her clothing again.

Pinako led the blond, ex-mechanic down to the work room. Once Winry was securely inside, Pinako jumped out, closed the door, and locked it behind her.

Winry's eyes went as wide as saucers when she saw who she had been imprisoned with. She whipped around, and began pounding on the door. "Let me out damn it! I won't do this!"

"Sorry dear, but you already agreed," Pinako's muffled voice came from the other side. Winry fell to her knees, resting her forehead against the cool, smooth wood of the door. She sat like that for a while before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up into beautiful golden eyes of the likes that nearly take your breath away.

"Hey, are you going to fix this or not?" Ed asked, gesturing to his ruined automail.

Winry glared. "I guess I don't have a _choice_, now do I?" She pointed to a bench a few feet away. "Sit."

Ed did as he was told. He wasn't going to fight with her. He sighed, he felt so worn out now. So tired... Like he could fall asleep now and never wake up...

Winry gathered her tools, and walked over to where Ed was, setting the tool down. She inspected what pitiful scraps of metal were left of his arm, turning it this way and that in her hands. Finally, she sighed and walked to the other side of the room. Bending down, she pulled a wooden box from over the work table over there. "We're going to need to replace your entire arm," she said, opening the box to reveal a shining metal limb. "I was working on this before you left..."

Ed watched the girl in wonder, but she avoided any and all eye contact with him. His anger had subsided with seeing her again, and now all that was left in his heart was sadness. Along with a tinge of bitterness.

Winry brought the box over and set it down on the floor at their feet. She picked up what tools she needed and removed the broken limb. Not saying a word, she then picked up the new arm. She held it up to Ed's exposed joint and pushed it in.

Sweat erupted on the boys forehead, and he couldn't help but let out a scream as the nerves connected. He chuckled bitterly. "You always did like causing me pain," he said in a gasp.

"Not always," Winry replied in her sad monotone. "I only need to make a few adjustments. Looks like you haven't grown too much in the years you've been away. You're still a shrimp."

Ed was about to retaliate, when Winry silenced him with a rough turn of her wrench on his arm. "Ouch!"

"Don't be such a baby." She quickly finished the small adjustments needed to make the automail fit the alchemist's body. After she was done, she just kneeled there on the floor in silence. She still refused to look at the blond, braided-haired alchemist she had grown up with. Though now that she thought about it, they had all been forced to grow up way before their time. Especially Ed...

Ed stood up, and moved his arm around, testing the joints. "I don't remember your work every being this rough before," he commented.

"Sorry," Winry said, clearly not sincere at all. "I'm out of practice."

"Huh?" Ed was confused. "Out of practice?"

"I don't do automail anymore," she replied.

Ed was silent for a moment. "Weird... I always figured you'd forever be a mechanic freak..." he said with a tiny smirk on his face, and a glimmer of his old self in his eyes.

This pissed Winry off. She jumped to her feet and glared at him. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Ed's face went blank. He reached out towards the girl, and brushed the side of his finger against the part of her face right under her eye.

Winry jumped back as if she had been burned. "What are you doing?!" she asked with wide eyes.

Ed held his finger out, close to her nose, so she could see the small droplet of water gathered there.

Winry wiped her eyes, shocked to find tears there. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying.

"Winry..." there was so much sorrow in his voice...

"_Why? Why does he feel bad? I thought he hated me..." _"Leave me alone!" she shouted and ran to the door. She tried to open it, but it was still locked. Frustrated, she punched the door, tears still streaming down her face as she rested her cheek against the wood.

"Here..." Ed walked up next to her. "You know...I haven't done alchemy before today either... Al just mad me so mad! Heh but maybe that's why I lost..." he said quietly as he pulled a key from his pocket, and inserted it into the lock. As soon as the key was turned, Winry rushed out past the boy without another word...

"So how did you get him to agree to it?" Pinako asked.

Al grinned. "I told him I'd give the Colonel pictures from the New Year's party. Brother knows he'd use them against him."

"You took pictures?"

Al's grin widened. "No, but Brother doesn't know that."

Pinako laughed. "He taught you well."

"Well he really couldn't expect me not to pick up a few things from him, could he? Of course I just bet he didn't think I'd use them against HIM."

The two broke out into laughter, oblivious to the storm of emotions happening just feet from them...

- - - - - - – - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - -

**Okay well there you have it! Chapter 4! Whatdja think? I NEED REVIEWS! Hehe... come on press the little purple button! You know you want too...! **


	5. Al's Lil Crush

**Woo! I am back! I really need to type up more of these sooner... I have so much! Uh.. This might be what I do in science class WHY?! Hehe... Yeah... Well it makes since! Writing about FMA in science! Alchemy IS science! You see? I am logical! Woo go me! -does anime peace sign- hehe**

**As always, I would like to thank my faithful reviewers! So thank you Adelaide MacGregor, The Earth Alchemist, and Hunter-Robin! I luv you guys! Lol. Okay I've had my fun... But seriously, I luv getting reviews. They make me want to write more! Yaaaay! (FMA characters shiver in the background)**

**I Give A Damn About You!**

**Chapter 5: Al's Lil Crush**

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pinako, Al, and Ed sat silently dining at the dinner table. Winry had been locked in her room for hours. She ran straight up there after fixing Ed's arm. Pinako had called her down to dinner, but Winry just shouted down that she wasn't hungry.

Al finished his food, and put his plate in the sink. "What're we going to do about Winry?"

Pinako stared into the flowing water that ran down her dirty plate. "Why don't you take some food up to her?" She finally asked, handing Al a plate full of food.

Al nodded. "All right." He walked up the stares quietly, with the plate in both hands. When he got to the door, he carefully removed on of his hands from the plate, and raised a fist to the door. "Deja vu," he muttered, then knocked.

"I said I'm not hungry!" Winry shouted, figuring it was her grandmother.

"Winry, it's Al," a muffled voice said from the other side of the wood.

Winry walked over, opened the door, and ushered the boy inside. She took the plate from him, and set it on the end table by her bed. She then sat down on the mattress.

Awkwardly, Al went and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Winry smiled bitterly. "Why do people always ask that? If you really thought I was okay, would you be asking?"

Al smiled. "I guess not."

Winry looked at him, and smiled back. Al felt his heart skip a beat, and his face heat up. He quickly looked away.

'_What's happening?_' he asked his pounding heart.

Winry's warm smile melted into a frown. "What's wrong?"

Al looked at her quickly and smiled. "N-nothing! I'm fine!" he waved his hands in the air to help make his point. "I just forgot Granny Pinako wanted me to help clean! I'll see you later, Winry!" he said quickly, then fled the scene.

"Thanks for the food!" Winry called after him. She stared at the doorway. '_What was that all about?'_

Al ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Stopping to catch his breath, he leaned against the wall with his hands pressed to his heart. The beat had quickened even more, and the scarlet hue had not left the young alchemist's face. '_What is it? This feeling... I can't like Winry! I just can't! I brought Brother here to patch things up between those two! Because they love each other...'_ he looked sullen, and his hands dropped to his sides. '_That's right... She loves Brother...'_

"What's wrong, Al?" The brunette alchemist looked up to see his older brother looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

Al sighed. "Nothing... I'm fine..." He walked right past the confused blond, and out into the yard.

Ed went to the kitchen. "Granny! Something's wrong with Al! I'm worried..."

Pinako looked out the window at the boy, and sighed. "He's in love..."

"In l-? With who?" Pinako answered him with a meaningful look up towards the ceiling. "Oh..."

"Does it upset you?" she asked.

"Of course it does! He's my little brother and he's going to be hurt!" Edward looked indignant.

"Why do you think she'll hurt him?" Pinako asked calmly.

"I... Just because!"

"Because she hurt you?"

Ed's face flushed. "No! I never felt that way about her!...Now leave me alone! I have to go talk to Al!" He said, rushing outside.

"So rash... You can't keep lying to yourself forever..." Pinako muttered after him.

By the time the Fullmetal Alchemist got outside, his younger brother was no where in sight. He paused to think for a moment. "By the riverside," he muttered with a nod.

Sure enough, when he got there Al was sitting at the water's edge, gloomily tossing small stones into the water to be carried away by the current. Ed smiled sadly. '_Ever since we were little..._' He went and sat down next to his little brother. "Hey, Al..."

"Hey..." he continued to throw the stones, not looking away from the water.

"You like Winry," Ed said softly.

Al's head whipped up to look at his brother so fast, Ed was surprised he didn't get whip lash. "What? No I-"

"It's okay. Really..."

"But Brother, I don't like her nearly as much as..." he trailed off.

Ed looked at the younger alchemist curiously. "As much as... Who, Al?"

"Well...you."

Ed would have argued against it, but Al silenced him with a stern look. Ed sighed, defeated. He hung his head in his hands. "You're right..." He turned back to look at Al. "What're we going to do?"

Al smiled. "_I'm_ not going to do anything," he waved his hand in a gesture for his brother to be quiet before Ed could ask what he meant. "Brother, I've only liked her for a little while, you've been in love with her ever since we were little."

Ed glared at his brother. "I hate your logic."

The brunette laughed. "So Brother... you know what you have to do now, right?"

Ed looked sad. "But she hates me..."

Al stood up, brushing the dirt from his pants. "Just try, you might be surprised."

Ed smiled up at the younger boy. "And I thought _I_ was supposed to be the older, and more mature one!"

Al shrugged, and walked away, leaving Ed to stare into the flowing water. The blond only had one thought in his mind: _How am I going to get Winry?_

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Awes Al's such a good guy! Ed's so lucky to have a brother like that! Yay! Hehe... REVIEW MY PRETTIES REVIEW!!!! **

**Al- Please**

**Ah yes, that too...**


	6. The Tragedy

**This story is SO weird... I have no idea what happens it in... I don't know when it will end, anything... DAMN YOU FANFICTION! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! Heh heh... Sorry about that... (sweatdrop) PLUS I've been to lazy to update it. I could blame it on school, but... Well... Actually, I've been too obsessed over other fanfictions to worry about my own...(sweatdrop again) Curse you Sin High! Lol I'm okay, really... (shifty eyes)**

**ANGST! **

**Ah yes, hugglez for: Adelaide MacGregor and Bar Ohki! I lurve you guys! **

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I Give A Damn About You!

Chapter 6: The Tragedy

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had grown dark, and Ed finally decided that he should get back to the house. He really hadn't decided how he would get through to Winry yet either. It as hard enough before, back when she was... Her. She was almost a different person now.

He stood up, and brushed the dirt from his pants. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and started on his way. He had barely gotten twenty feet down the road when he saw a file of something in the road. He squinted, trying to make out the shape. "_Brown hair...?"_ his eyes went wide as he rushed to the pile of clothing...and hair...and flesh. "Al? Al! Al, wake up! Please!" Tears gathered in the boys eyes.

He stooped down, and gathered the body in his arms. Something wet soaked into the front of his shirt. "_Blood."_ He flat out ran to the Rockbell's house, tears falling from his eyes. "_Al! Please!_"

The door burst open, a blonde had a bleeding body in his arms. Images of a night long ago flashed before the Rockbells' eyes. A suit of armor holding the small, bloody body of a blond boy. "Please... Help my brother..." the voice from the present echoed the voice of the past.

The body was taken, a boy left without his brother. A boy left to wait, and see what fate had in store for him. Winry could almost see the young boy from years ago, as solemn as when his mother died. Then she saw an anxious suit of armor, waiting to see the outcome of his brother's surgery. Roles had been reversed this time. Except.. There was no suit of armor. Only one brother was hurt... Physically.

"_I can't do this... Not again!_" Winry ran outside, slamming the door behind her.

Pinako had taken Al to the other room; Ed had no idea what was going on. A storm of thoughts swirled around in a dark storm in his mind. "_How? Why? God, why Al?! He's never done anything wrong! Why didn't they hurt me instead?!...Who did this?_"

Suddenly, Pinako burst into the livingroom with a pale face. "We have to get him to the hospital. _Now_."

Ed jumped to his feet, eager to help. The wrapped Al up in a warm blanket. He was pale and shivering uncontrollably. His face had a green tint to it, and he still hadn't awakened.

Someone had hurt him really severely. He was bruised everywhere, not the least a large one on the side of his head. It bled a little, and seemed to be why he was rendered unconscious. These weren't the worst of his wounds either. They didn't explain the blood. His right arm and left leg had been cleanly severed. Whoever had done this knew the Elrics' story, and were hoping to unnerve Ed. It worked, to say the least.

They carried Al, still wrapped in the blanket, and placed him gently in the backseat of Pinako's car. Ed insisted on sitting back there as well, and watching over his little brother.

It seemed like the car ride lasted forever, but eventually they made it to the hospital. Al was rushed to the O.R. immediantly, and Ed wasn't allowed to follow. He sat in the waiting room with Pinako, anxiously awaiting for some word of Al's condition.

After a couple of hours, one of the nurses came out. She had bright red hair, and orange eyes, but Ed didn't notice that. He was too busy trying to read her expression, but found it was useless. He stood up at her approach, eyes begging for good news.

She took a deep breath. This was never easy, but she put on a reassuring smile. "Well, I have some good news, and I have some bad news///"

Ed glared at her coldly. He couldn't stand it when people treated him like he was too fragile, or like he was some sniveling little brat. "Quit toying with me lady, and tell us what's going on!"

The nurse was slightly taken aback by his rudeness, but decided to tell the pair anyway. "You two are the family of Alphonse Elric?" She had developed a more professional tone.

"I'm his brother, now tell me what the hell's going on!" Ed was getting angrier and more frustrated by the second.

The nursed turned to Pinako. "And you?"

"I took care of the boys after their mother passed away, and before Edward here became a state alchemist," the old woman replied.

If the woman was surprised at all by Ed being a state alchemist so young, she didn't show it. She took a deep breath, and looked right into the boy's golden eyes. "You brother has fallen into a coma."

Ed stayed carefully calm. "Can I go see him?"

The nurse nodded, and Ed broke into a fun. He was trying his hardest to keep his tears from falling. His little brother was in a coma, and he blamed himself. "_I should've heard him. I should've been able to save him!"_

He reached the room to see his brother laying on the hard hospital bed. Al looked s peaceful, like he was asleep. The only flaws were the numerous wires protruding from his body, and the bandages covering his wounds. Ed collapsed in the chair by the bed. He grabbed onto his brother's hand.

"Al...Why?" Ed asked the air. Mercilessly, the air ignored him. As it always did in such desperate situations.

Ed lay his head down on the bed, staring at Al's hand linked in his own. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. Soon he fell into a fitful slumber, mind and body equally exhausted.

. - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I'M SORRY!!!!! (cries)**

**Ryan: She's been beating herself up over this for days...**

**Hey! You can't talk in here! (Still crying)**

**Ryan: Just call me your muse. They'll never know you're insane.**

**Oh...Okay... I'M SORRY READERS!!! I'M SORRY AL!!! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!!!!! (cries uncontrollably) **


	7. I Give a Damn About YOU!

**So... It's been awhile... I really need to learn to update sooner. I'M SO SORRY! But anyway, we haven't had Internet for a while, so I'll just use that as an excuse. So... yeah...**

**Domo arigato to my reviewers: Bar Ohki, Adelaide MacGregor, and Everlite. Cookies for you all! **

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I Give A Damn About You!

Chapter 7: IGADAY

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pinako looked through the hospital doorway to see Edward had fallen into a fitful slumber. He was grimacing and muttering things like 'Al.. I'm sor...ry... I should...'ve...' Pinako smiled sadly and gently brought the boy back to the reality that was no comfort from his nightmares.

Ed blinked at the old woman with the blank look of someone still half-asleep. Then a steady beeping caused him to look over at the hospital monitor. Then, an IV bag, then an IV attached to a pale wrist, and finally... "Al..." he whispered.

"Come on.." Pinako said softly. "Let's go..."

Ed nodded quickly, and stood up, refusing to let the old woman see his face. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was crying. Pinako felt a tightening in her chest. This was the boy that refused to cry during his automail surgery, though grown men bawled like babies. And to see him break down like this... It was hard even for her.

They were silent the whole way home, with Ed barely noticing his surroundings. He just stared blankly out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Anyone could see how much pain he was in, what they couldn't see, was the anger. The pure hatred for whoever had done this to his little brother.

When they had arrived to the house, and Pinako cut the engine, they both sat there in silence for a while. "Edward..." they old lady asked with a low hint of worry lacing her words.

Ed slowly looked at her, with a scarily blank look. "Yeah?"

"Your brother had something in his hand when you found him..."

Ed sat up straighter in his seat, looking anxiously at Pinako. "What was it?"

Pinako handed him a crumpled up piece of paper, and left him for the warmth of the house. "_This is something he has to face alone... I can't help him... Winry can cheer him up a little.. But the boy will fight this battle alone._"

Ed quickly opened up the slip of paper, and his anger grew the more he read.

_Dear Fullmetal Chibi,_

_I hope you like the present I left you. A little Welcome Home gift. I didn't want you to go and forget about me. I look foreword to seeing you again. Tell dear Alphonse I say hi. _

_With love, _

_Envy_

Edward crumpled the letter in his hand. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" He threw the paper on the floor of the car, and stormed toward the river. He didn't really know where he was going, or what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do _something. _

That was when he spotted Winry. She was sitting on the small rise in the land behind the house, staring off into the sunset. Her raven hair twirled around her face slightly in the light breeze that was blowing down the hill. Ed felt all the anger inside of him dissipate upon seeing her. She was so lost in her own mind, and she didn't even notice his approach.

He sat down gently beside her, and stared into the colors of the sky as well. He wasn't quite willing to talk yet. He was hoping for a quiet moment where he could be comforted by her presence. Alas, it was not to be.

"What to you want?" Winry muttered coldly.

"Al's going to be okay..." Ed began softly.

"Good for him," Winry replied. Her voice sounded like she could care less, but neither looked at the other's face.

"But he's in a coma.. I don't know if he'll pull out of it..." Ed continued just as softly.

"I don't care!" Winry snapped.

Ed looked at her in disbelief. "What?! He's your friend!"

Winry avoided his gaze and snorted. "So?"

"You grew up together!"

"Whatever..."

"You're like a sister to him!"

"So what?"

"He could _die_! Or he might never pull out of the coma!"

"Like I care..."

Ed couldn't take it anymore. His anger had been growing and growing, and he finally snapped. "DON'T YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYTHING?!"

"Yeah, I do."

Ed snorted. "Oh really? And what's that?"

It was Winry's turn to snap. She jumped to her feet, her hands clenched in tight fists as she stared down at the blond. "I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT_ YOU_!"

Ed could only gape at her as she turned around, her hands still in fists, her body still rigid. Then Ed noticed her shoulders trembling, and heard her sniffle. "Winry...?" he asked uncertainly.

"Just leave me alone... Don't you think you've caused me enough pain...?" Winry asked. And Ed heard it, heard her pain. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart. He stood up, and walked over so that he was right behind her.

"How...?" he asked, his voice full of just as much pain as hers. "How did I hurt you?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" her voice was angry then.

"But I don't..."

She turned on him, her fist colliding with his left cheek. He just stared at her with worry in his eyes. Worry and pain. He reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek. It was colored grey from her dark eye liner.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "Whatever I did..."

Winry angrily slapped his hand away, and rubbed at her eyes. Her makeup smeared horribly, but she didn't care. She punched him in the arm then. Then the chest. She hit him again and again, crying harder as she did. Finally, she just collapsed. Ed caught her, and they fell to the ground together. Edward sat, and pulled Winry close to him.

"Let me go..."

"No," Edward said softly.

"Leave me alone..."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?!" she glared into his eyes. Ed grabbed her left arm, running his finger softly down the thin lines of skin there that shone a pearly white.

"Because..." he said calmly, like he was explaining something to a child. "I'm in love with you..."

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**NL- And.. That's it for now. I know, I'm a horrible authoress and I should be shot. Blah blah blah. But I really need to read over the rest of the story so I don't mess anything up. And yes, Winry used to cut. Those were scars on her arm. I was going to wait to update and make a longer chapter, but I figured you guys would rather have a short chappie than no chappie at all. Also, I am 100 percent an Envy fangirl, but we all know he can be an evil bastard, and I can't fend off the evil plot bunnies. So yeah... that's pretty much it...**

**Ryan- Evil plot bunnies?**

**NL- Shut up Ryan... **

**Ryan- Whatever...**

**NL- Oh, and also, I'm trying to come up with character/pairing theme songs, just for the hell of it. Just songs that really seem to fit a certain character or pairing. So.. .Let me know if you have any ideas! **

**Ryan- You need a life...**

**NL- I do... But I haven't figured out where to download one yet... **

**Ryan- (sweatdrop)**


	8. FLUFF

**That was an oddly fluffy moment for this story... Of course I hadn't exactly planned the plot to be so cryptic... But whateve... Know what? I want a bag of M&Ms... Really badly... But I don't have any... It sucks... XD**

**Cookies for: Katie B 16, Everlite, Bar-Ohki, and Adelaide MacGregor for reviewing! **

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Winry looked up at Ed in shock. "What did you just say?"

Ed brushed red and black strands from Winry's face. "I love you."

Winry shook her head. "Don't say that."

"Why?" Ed asked. Winry looked away. "What are you afraid of?"

"You'll leave me again.. You always do..."

"Is that why you did this?" Ed asked, gently running his finger along the ruined skin of Winry's arm.

"I don't know..."

"How can you not know?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Winry..."

She finally met his gaze again, and let out a small gasp. What she saw in his eyes... Was it real? He looked hurt. Like _she_ had broken _his _heart. Plus... Was that... Love? Did he really mean what he said?

Ed watched the parade of emotions pass through Winry's eyes. He saw her internal battle and wondered at the outcome. He wished he could help her. He wished he could have been there for her. He felt like so many things were his fault. So many bad things had happened because of him... Winry got hurt, Al was in a coma...

Ed felt sudden weight collide with his chest. Winry was hugging him, holding on for dear life. She was also crying. Whatever the outcome of the battle was, Ed was happy. Not that she was crying of course, and he knew she still had a lot of problems with him. But this filled him with hope.

"Ed?" Winry asked through sobs. "W-what's going to happen?"

Ed rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't know."

"Do you know what happened to Al?"

Suddenly Ed remembered the note, and was once again filled with rage. "That... fucking... BASTARD!"

Winry looked up in shock. Ed looked close to murder, and it was lucky the Rockbells didn't have any palm trees in there yard. "Ed-Edward?"

"Envy..." Ed growled. "He... He did that to Al... Because of me."

Suddenly Ed was on his feet, and Winry was sprawled out on the ground. "Where are you going?!" Winry asked. She was scared. Actually _scared_. She didn't know what Ed was going to do, and it terrified her that the look in his eyes had turned from love to hate so quickly. The way he looked now, she felt he was capable of anything.

"I'm going to _murder_ that fucking slut of a hippy cross-dressing palm tree!" Ed said with a grin that could've given old ladies hear attacks, and not in a good way. "What I do to him with be ten times worse than anything that will EVER happen to Al!"

Winry held fast to Ed as he tried to run. He hadn't even known where to look for the androgynous hummunculus, but he didn't care. He was out for blood; for revenge. Winry wouldn't let him. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Winry screamed.

That stopped Ed dead in his tracks. He looked as if she had just slapped him across the face. Winry fell to her knees in front of the alchemist. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Don't leave... I need you..." The last part was nearly a whisper. Ed kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

"I won't leave you," he whispered into her ear. "Not again."

"Promise me," Winry demanded softly.

"I promise..." Ed replied. After a moment a light, humorless chuckle escaped his lips. "You know what? You just saved me from making the worst mistake of my life." Winry looked up to meet his beautiful golden orbs. "I wouldn't have done any good to either you or Al if I was dead."

Winry smiled through her tears. It had been so long since she actually cried. It seemed like that was all she had done since Edward showed up at her house, but it actually felt good. It was a relief to be able to feel again. "Your welcome."

Ed tilted Winry's chin up so the two of them stared straight in to one another's eyes. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip before he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. It was a sweet kiss, nearly sugary. Winry responded almost immediately. It seemed that though her mind had tried to forget everything that was Edward Elric, her heart and body had decided to prepare for this moment. The one moment in her life where everything felt alright.

"I love you," Ed said once again. This time, Winry couldn't help but believe him. After all, what pissed off guy gives up all thoughts of revenge for a girl? She could only hope that it lasted.

"Do you really?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Ed nodded slowly.

"I do."

"Ed?" Winry asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

Winry laid her head against his shoulder. "I love you too." It was so soft that Ed wasn't completely sure he had heard it.

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**NL- FLUFF!**

**Ryan- What the hell was that? Did they completely forget about the kid in the hospital? And no one would go through such rapid mood swings! You have so many plot holes!**

**NL- No they didn't forget about Al. But Ed's not going to go on some suicide revenge mission either. AND ED CAN HAVE AS MANY RABID AND POINTLESS MOOD SWINGS AS HE DAMN WELL PLEASES!**

**Ryan- Jeez. Spaz.**

**NL- I'M NOT A SPAZ! **

**Ryan- Uh huh.. Sure...**

**NL- -smiles sweetly- Review please my lovely readers! **

**Ryan- You just changed the subject...**

**NL- SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!**

**Ryan- No, you love me.**

**NL- ... Shut up.**


	9. The End of Everything

**So I regret to inform you that this is the last chapter, and that you will probably kill me for the ending, which is pretty much why I took so friggin long to update. Anyway, I promise a sequel, though I may take a break for a while to work on other things. So, without further adeiu, I bring you the final installment of IGADAY! **

**- - - **

Everything was complete bliss for Edward Elric for a couple of days. Well, maybe not complete, but the closest thing he could find at the time. Winry was always at his side, ensuring his happiness. To Ed's amazement, Pinako even let the girl sleep in Ed's room with him. Either the old hag had lost it, she trusted Ed, or else she knew that Ed knew that he'd be dead if he laid a hand on Winry. Either way, Pinako didn't have to worry... Much.

Ed had developed a strange, and in Winry's mind, slightly unhealthy, affection to the scars on Winry's arms. Or perhaps it wasn't affection, merely obsession. Either way, he was often staring at them, touching them, and made sure to never let them out of his sight. It made Winry rather uncomfortable. She wasn't exactly proud of her self mutilation, and she sure as hell didn't want Ed to see just how messed up she was, or had been.

Ed was currently running his tongue along the white lines, softly tracing them with the muscle. Winry squirmed under the attention. "Ed...Knock it off."

The boy grinned up at her, smug and determined. "And why should I?"

Winry frowned down at the scars, running a hand through her dyed hair. "Don't you have a problem with what I've become?" she asked softly. Ed leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

"No," he said. As Winry looked into his eyes, she saw molten gold, fire shining and love for her. "I don't."

"But..." she was still uncertain. "I'm so different..."

Ed shook his head with a smile. "Only on the outside," he said, pressing to fingers to her forehead. "But on the inside," his fingers moved down so they were right over her heart, he could feel the beat through his fingertips. "You're the same mecha otaku I fell in love with."

A light blush spread across Winry's cheeks. "Ed..."

Ed let out a little chuckle. "Besides, I like the hair. And your new tendency to wear leather... Sexy..." He let out a playful growl. Winry's blush deepened about three shades.

"Yeah, well I pretty much just stole your style. Do you have any idea how _girly_ you look in leather pants?" she huffed. Ed just smirked.

"So? You like it."

"That is SO not the point, Edward!" she said half-angrily, causing Ed to laugh.

"Maybe not, but I still like the new you... Minus those," he said, pointing to her scars on the last sentence. "No more of that."

Winry nodded. "Agreed." Suddenly a mischievous grin spread over her face. "You know Edward, I haven't shown you just _how_ different my appearance is."

Something shone in Ed's eyes that Winry couldn't quite name, and wasn't sure she wanted to. "Oh _really_?" he asked. Winry nodded.

"Mhmm... I got a tattoo."

Ed's eyes roamed her body, searching the exposed skin for the tattoo. Suddenly, his eyes sparkled. "I want to see."

Winry looked like she was thinking seriously about it. "Hm.. I don't know.. _Should_ I show you? It might not be such a good idea..."

Ed grinned darkly at her. "If you don't show me, I may just have to find it myself."

Winry crossed her arms. "Oh, now I'm _really_ not going to show you.."

They both laughed as Edward tackled her, crushing his lips into hers. He did not hold true to his word about trying to find her tattoo, however. They both knew that their relationship was too fragile to move to fast, and who knew where that would lead to? Finally, they broke apart and Winry looked into Ed's eyes. "Do you _really_ want to see it?"

Ed's curiosity had peaked, and he nodded. "Yeah."

Winry pushed Ed off of her, and stood up. Ed's eyes widened as she undid her belt buckle, even more so as she pulled down her pants a little to reveal her panties. Winry was staring at him the whole time, and she smiled as she saw the blush spread across his face. "What are you expecting, Edward?"

He looked away, with an even deeper blush. "Nothing..."

Winry laughed. "Sure..." She pulled down the clothing to only expose the tattoo on her hip. "You can look now, Ed," she said, amusement clear in her voice. Ed's head whipped around and then he came for a closer look at the tattoo. Winry blushed as his finger ran over the colored skin.

"Winry, what..?" he trailed off.

"I got it for you," she replied. Confusion still colored his eyes. "_After_ you left. The petals are your jacket, the thorns your eyes. And the heart?" she sighed. "The heart is mine."

"I really hurt, you didn't I?" Ed whispered, almost to himself. Winry softly pushed him away, pulling her pants back up, and her belt back on.

"Yeah.. You did.." she said in the same tone of voice. "But you're back now, and you've healed me for the most part."

"Yeah..." Ed agreed softly, and both retreated to their thoughts until a knock was heard at the door. Winry welcomed the person in, and Pinako joined them with a grim look on her face.

"Sorry for interrupting," she said. "But I have something important to tell you."

Ed sat up straighter, more alert. "What is it?"

"It's Al.." Pinako said sadly. "He's dead."

Ed jumped to his feet. "What?! I thought he was going to be okay! What happened?!"

"Ed.." Winry lay her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"What happened?!"

"I don't know," Pinako replied. "Let's get back to the hospital and see what we can find out."

Ed's fists were clenched so tightly that he was trembling as he nodded. "Let's go."

They once again rushed to the hospital, Winry watching Ed throughout the whole trip there. She couldn't decide if he was about to cry or scream. Maybe both. It scared her, because she knew that he wouldn't take this lightly. She knew that she might loose him again.

Ed literally ran into the hospital room where Al had been, stopping dead in his tracks when he took in the sight of the empty bed. Al's doctor was waiting in the room, and walked up to Ed. The doctor was about to say something, when Ed angrily grabbed the front of his shirt. "Where is he?!" Ed shouted in the doctor's face. "Where's Al?"

"I don't know!" the doctor shouted back, though not as loud, and with a bit of fear in his voice. Ed's eyes darkened.

"What do you _mean_ you _don't know_?" he asked dangerously.

"The body's gone..." Ed growled at this, and the doctor swallowed loudly. "I mean.. Someone must have stolen it-him! Someone must have kidnapped him!"

Ed released the doctor's shirt, causing the man to tumble to the floor. Winry and Pinako arrived in the door way then, both confused about what they saw in the room. Edward glared down at the doctor. "Was there a note?"

The doctor nodded, shoving a crumpled slip of paper into Ed's hand before vacating the room. Ed quickly opened it, his anger growing even more as he read.

_Fullmetal Chibi,_

_You didn't appreciate my present very much, now did you? That's why I took it away. You be a good boy, and I might just give it back._

_With Love,_

_Envy_

_p.s. You have a cute girlfriend, Chibi. You better keep an eye on her. _

Ed crumpled the paper into a ball, looking up at the Rockbells with nearly black eyes. "This time, I _will_ kill him."

- - -

(Haha! You thought it was over! Actually, I thought about ending it here.. But I'm not THAT mean)

"Ed..." Winry said quietly as she watched the blond boy frantically throw clothing into his suitcase. "Ed, you promised you wouldn't leave me again..."

The blond boy turned on his girlfriend, eyes burning with anger and pain. "That bastard _killed_ Al! Then he stole his body! I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE THAT JUSTIFIES ME LEAVING, WINRY!"

Winry took an involuntary step back, tears brimming in her eyes as she glanced at the floor. "I'm sorry..." she said just as quietly as before. Ed winced, hearing the pain in the girl's voice. His expression softened as he gently took her hand in his own.

"I'm sorry, Winry, I'm just.."

"I know."

"I have to go."

"I know," she said again. She really did understand. That was his little brother, and he had always been extremely protective. She smiled up at him, a tear running down her cheek. "Just.. Don't forget about me, okay?"

Ed quickly reached up to brush Winry's tears away. "I won't. I promise," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to Winry's temple.

"And Ed?" Winry asked, amusement shining in her watery eyes. "If you die, I'll kill you."

They both laughed. It was a sad, ironic sound. It seemed so out of place, and yet it comforted as much as it hurt. They shared one final kiss before Ed grabbed his suitcase, and headed to the door. As he grabbed the handle, he hesitated. "Winry.. I'm not coming back until he's dead..."

A sob threatened to erupt from Winry's throat, but she choked it back with a forced smile. "I'll wait for you."

Ed smiled sadly, wishing he wasn't causing the girl so much pain. "I love you, Winry."

"I love you too." With that, Ed headed out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Winry watched his retreating figure out of the window. Her tears fell freely know, sobs racking her thin body. "I j-just wish.. Y-you didn't h-h-have to.. Do th-this al-lone..." she choked out threw her pain.

Edward Elric was gone once again. Once again, our of Winry's life. She knew she wouldn't see him for a long time, if she ever saw him again. She also knew that there was nothing she could do to stop him this time. He was out for his brother, as he had been so long ago. Though the past quest seemed pointless after Al's death. Winry just prayed that Ed found what he was looking for, and that his revenge would satisfy his pain. For she had no doubt that he would get his revenge. She just hoped that he didn't die in the process. She knew how very likely that was to happen, and she couldn't imagine living without him...

- - -

**Wow.. I really don't think that ending was any better than the last one... I'm sorry! But that's how things went... This story kinda played out like a cheesy soap opera. 0.o;... So.. Sorry for that too, but then again, people seemed to enjoy it. I would like to thank everyone that has followed this story, and also any newcomers. I promise I will get the sequel to you in due time. Please leave reviews! I mean, come on! This is the final chapter! Tell me if you liked it, if it sucked, or what I can do to improve it. Thanks for anyone's support that I have out there. I hope you all enjoyed IGADAY. **


End file.
